Miraculous Fanfiction: Chat Gets Jealous
by plaggclawsout
Summary: When Marinette and Luka start dating, Chat gets jealous and confronts Mari. This fanfic is VERY sloppy but I decided to publish it anyways. Please, feel free to leave advice in the comment section. I'm a very young aspiring author trying to improve my writing as much as I can.


Since Marinette confronted Adrien about her feelings she realized that he truly belonged to someone else. Her heart was shattered. Alya didn't know how to help her friend out of the hole she fell into.

Luka, a friend Mari has had for a while now showed Mari how to be happy again and a week later they became a couple.

Luka dropped Mari off at school because he was old enough to drive her. He helped her out of the car and pulled her to him for a tight hug. Her arms wrapped around his waist. It was obviously a passionate hug. Adriens limo pulled up behind Lukas car. When Adrien saw luka and mari he had a new feeling in the pit of his stomach he didn't recognize. He wanted to get luka away from her, he didn't deserve chat noirs sweet princess. Jealousy. Adrien, still denying his feelings, thought this protective feeling was because Marinette was his friend and he only wanted the best for her. For now, he let them be and stormed to class red in the face.

All through the school day it was difficult for Adrien to keep his focus, he couldn't stop replaying the scene of Mari and luka in his head. He knew he wasn't the right fit for her. It was like trying to jam two distant puzzle pieces together. It would just never work out.

Later that night as Mari said goodnight to luka on FaceTime chat noir was patiently waiting on her roof top. She finally hung up and climbed onto her balcony to look at the view and probably daydream about her new boyfriend.

"Princess," Chat blubbered.

She gasp in surprise," Chat Noir what're you doing here!?"

"I-I'm here to ask a question," he sighed,"why him?"

She looked at chat with a look of pure curiosity, was it so hard to understand he cared for her? "Do you mean luka?"

"Yeah," chat refused to look her in the eyes.

"Oh, well…" she searched for an answer, "he was there for me in a time that I was hurting."

Chats expressing changed from sad to concerned as he jumped down from his perch on the roof and stood inches away from Marinette's face. "You were hurting?" His voice was shaky, it was obvious how much her wanted Mari to be happy.

"A boy broke my heart," she choked.

Chat noir understood now how real maris feelings were for Adrien. He misinterpreted love for a silly crush. All he wanted to do was grab Mari into a bone crushing hug and apologize through sobs. He managed to keep his voice steady, "I don't think Lukas right for you," he didn't realize how protective his voice sounded to her.

"Jealous chat?" Mari teased, the cutest smirk on her face.

Jealous? Chat considered the possibility for a minute. Marinette was the cutest, kindest, funniest, and bravest girl he knew. He thought he could only love one girl, ladybug. Could he be wrong? (He still only loves one girl but he don't know that)

When he didn't respond Mari knew the answer. He didn't even need to speak a word.

His hand clad in black held her face as they looked into each other's eyes. "I love you princess," he whispered.

"Chat, I don't even know who you are. How can you possibly be jealous?" Her eyes were beginning to water up.

"You do know me Marinette and I know you."

"Chat, who are you without the mask?" She spoke in a shaky whisper, hard to hear without chats cat hearing.

"If I tell you princess, will you leave him for me?"

The question hit Mari like a bus. Would chat really disobey her previous orders as ladybug to keep their identity's a secret. Maybe he really did love her more that her masked self. But did she love him? Could she possibly leave luka, the boy who fixed her, for chat noir or whoever is beneath

that mask? It didn't seem right.

"I can't chat, aren't you and ladybug supposed to keep your identity's a secret anyways?"

"But princess, I can't see you together with him every day and not snap sometime. Soon enough you'll know who I am when I loose my mind watching you hug him in front of the school every morning. I'll have no choice but to snatch you away."

Maris heart skipped a beat. It took all of her self control not to jump into his arms and kiss him at that moment. "You can't tell me who you are chat," her last excuse blurted out of her mouth as a last resort to avoid kissing his soft pink lips,"for Paris."

Chat noir sighed and walked past Mari to lean against the balcony. "See you tomorrow then," he said not wanting her to really leave.

"Goodnight chat."

The next morning Adrien saw his princess with luka again. He wished more than anything he could be in Lukas place. As Adrien glared at the pair, the hug broke up. When Marinette opened her eyes she saw adriens facial expression before he quickly turned and went to class.

She told herself she was only imagining things, after all HE was the one who rejected her. Why would Adrien have any reason to be upset about luka?

That day, on patrol. Chat noir didn't flirt once with ladybug. He only wanted one girl now, and that was his princess. Ladybug was impressed with this, chat noir really is a loyal kitty. If she knew who he was under the mask she might be able to love that boy. But luka was good to mari and she didn't like these powerful feelings her kitty was brewing because of that.

Every night chat noir went to Marinettes balcony and asked if she reconsidered his offer. "Princess, I don't know how much longer I can hold back," chats tone was both pleading and filled with rage," just the other day I saw you two together in the park and I just-"

"Chat, if I knew who you were maybe I'd change my mind but I can't promise anything."

"I know you won't tell a soul Mari, I trust you but I can't do that."

"We need a compromise," Mari begged.

"How about I ask you questions, depending on your answers then I might transform back?"

Mari thought the questions themselves might give his identity away. "Deal."

"Okay, are you forgiving?"

"Very." Easy first question.

"Really? So forgiving you'd give someone a second chance even when they don't deserve it?" Chat questioned doubtfully.

Marinette paused for just a second before she replied quietly, "yes."

"What do you like the most about luka?"

"His kindness. No matter the situation, he would put me or anyone else before himself," Mari awed.

Chat noir knew he was kind, he always put himself before others. "What else do you like about him?"

"His taste in music maybe," the first time she saw Lukas room it was clear he was a fan of jagged stone just like her.

Chat noir raised an eyebrow. "He's a jagged stone fan?" He asked snob like.

"I guess you do know me chat," she smiled.

Chat noir took a step closer to his princess so they would only be inches apart. "Are you ready princess?" He smirked.

Marinette nodded her head. She was nervous but prepared, she would reveal she was ladybug at the same time.

"Plagg claws in."

"Tikki spots on."

"Wha!?" Adrien couldn't believe what he heard and ladybug couldn't believe what she saw.

Without hesitation adrien had wrapped his arms around ladybugs waist and locked his lips to hers. Ladybugs eyes still wide with surprise, but didn't take them long to close as she nearly collapsed in his arms.

She never dreamed of kissing adrien like this!

"Spots off."

As she turned back into marionette both faces flushed red. Adrienne gazed into those sky blue eyes and couldn't resist.

He took Mari into his arms and carried her in through the trap door. They cuddled and teased all night, praying an akuma wouldn't interrupt them.

P.S. I'm sorry, I'm not as proud of this one but I found it unfished from months ago and decided to go with it :/


End file.
